The invention relates generally to detecting diseases of the prostate, and more particularly, relates to reagents such as polynucleotide sequences and the polypeptide sequences encoded thereby, as well as methods which utilize these sequences, which are useful for detecting, diagnosing, staging, monitoring, prognosticating, preventing or treating, or determining predisposition to diseases or conditions of the prostate such as prostate cancer.
Prostate cancer is the most common form of cancer occurring in males in the United States, with projections of 334,500 new cases diagnosed and 41,800 related deaths predicted to occur during 1997 (American Cancer Society). Prostate cancer also has shown the largest increase in incidence as compared to other types of cancer, increasing 142% from 1992 to 1996.
Procedures used for detecting, diagnosing, staging, monitoring, prognosticating, preventing or treating, or determining predisposition to diseases or conditions of the prostate such as prostate cancer are of critical importance to the outcome of the patient. For example, patients diagnosed with localized prostate cancer have greater than a 90% five-year survival rate compared to a rate of 25 to 31% for patients diagnosed with distant metastasis. (American Cancer Society statistics). A diagnostic procedure for early detection of prostate cancer should, therefore, specifically detect this disease and be capable of detecting the presence of prostate cancer before symptoms appear.
Such procedures could include assays based upon the appearance of various disease markers in test samples such as blood, plasma, serum, or urine obtained by minimally invasive procedures which are detectable by immunological methods. These procedures would provide information to aid the physician in managing the patient with disease of the prostate and at low cost to the patient. Markers such as the prostate specific antigen (PSA) exist and are used clinically for screening patients for prostate cancer. Elevated levels of PSA protein in serum can be used as a marker in the early detection of prostate cancer in asymptomatic men. G. E. Hanks, et al., In: Cancer: Principles and Practice of Oncology Vol. 1, Fourth Edition, pp. 1073-1113, Philadelphia, Pa.: J.B. Lippincott Co. (1993.). PSA normally is secreted by the prostate at high levels into the seminal fluid, but is present in very low levels in the blood of men with normal prostates. However, in patients with diseases of the prostate including benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) and adenocarcinoma of the prostate, the level of PSA can be markedly elevated in the blood and thus be useful as an indicator of prostate disease. PSA, however, cannot differentiate between BPH and prostate cancer, which reduces its specificity as a marker for prostate cancer. M. K. Schwartz, et al., In: Cancer: Principles and Practice of Oncology, Vol. 1, Fourth Edition, pp. 531-542, Philadelphia, Pa.: J.B. Lippincott Co. 1993. New markers which are more specific for prostate cancer thus would be beneficial in the initial detection of this disease.
A critical step in managing patients with prostate cancer is the presurgical staging of the cancer to provide prognostic value and criteria for designing optimal therapy. Improved procedures for accurately staging prostate cancer prior to surgery are needed. One study demonstrated that current methods of staging prostate cancer prior to surgery were incorrect approximately fifty percent (50%) of the time. F. Labrie, et al., Urology 44 (Symposium Issue): 29-37 (1994). Prostate cancer management also could be improved by utilizing new markers found in an inappropriate body compartment. Such markers could be mRNA or protein markers expressed by cells originating from the primary prostate tumor but residing in blood, bone marrow or lymph nodes and could be sensitive indicators for metastasis to these distal organs. For example, in patients with metastatic prostate cancer, PSA protein has been detected by immunohistochemical techniques in bone marrow, and PSA mRNA has been detected by RT-PCR in cells of blood, lymph nodes and bone marrow. K. Pantel, et al., Onkologie 18: 394-401 (1995).
New markers which could predict the biologic behavior of early prostate cancers would also be of significant value. Early prostate cancers that threaten or will threaten the life of the patient are more clinically important than those that do not or will not be a threat. G. E. Hanks, supra. A need therefore exists for new markers which can differentiate between the clinically important and unimportant prostate cancers. Such markers would allow the clinician to accurately identify and effectively treat early cancers localized to the prostate which could otherwise metastasize and kill the patient. Further, if one could show that such a marker characteristic of aggressive cancer was absent, the patient could be spared expensive and non-beneficial treatment.
It also would be beneficial to find a prostate associated marker which is more sensitive in detecting recurrence of prostate cancer than PSA and which is not affected by androgens. To date, PSA has proven to be the most sensitive marker for detecting recurrent disease. However, in some cases tumor progression occurs without PSA elevation due to hormonal therapy utilized for treating the cancer. Although the decrease in androgen results in a concomitant decrease in PSA, it does not necessarily reflect a decrease in tumor metastasis. This complication is the result of androgen-stimulated PSA expression. Part of the decline in PSA observed after androgen ablation is due not to tumor cell death but to diminished PSA expression. G. E. Hanks, supra.
It therefore would be advantageous to provide specific methods and reagents for detecting, diagnosing, staging, monitoring, prognosticating, preventing or treating, or determining predisposition to diseases and conditions of the prostate, or to indicate possible predisposition to these conditions. Such methods would include assaying a test sample for products of a gene which are overexpressed in prostate diseases and conditions such as cancer. Such methods may also include assaying a test sample for products of a gene alteration associated with prostate disease or condition. Such methods may further include assaying a test sample for products of a gene whose distribution among the various tissues and compartments of the body have been altered by a prostate-associated disease or condition such as cancer. Useful reagents include polynucleotides, or fragments thereof, which may be used in diagnostic methods such as reverse transcriptase-polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR), PCR, or hybridization assays of mRNA extracted from biopsied tissue, blood or other test samples. Other useful reagents include polypeptides or proteins which are the translation products of such mRNAs, and antibodies directed against these polypeptides or proteins. Drug treatment or gene therapy for diseases or conditions of the prostate can then be based on these identified gene sequences or their expressed proteins and efficacy of any particular therapy can be monitored. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have available alternative, non-surgical diagnostic methods capable of detecting early stage prostate disease such as cancer.
The present invention provides a method of detecting a target PS190 polynucleotide in a test sample which comprises contacting the test sample with at least one PS190-specific polynucleotide and detecting the presence of the target PS190 polynucleotide in the test sample. The PS190-specific polynucleotide has at least 50% identity with a polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 1, SEQUENCE ID NO 2, SEQUENCE ID NO 3, SEQUENCE ID NO 4, and fragments or complements thereof. Also, the PS190-specific polynucleotide may be attached to a solid phase prior to performing the method.
The present invention also provides a method for detecting PS190 mRNA in a test sample, which comprises performing reverse transcription (RT) with at least one primer in order to produce cDNA, amplifying the cDNA so obtained using PS190 oligonucleotides as sense and antisense primers to obtain PS190 amplicon, and detecting the presence of the PS190 amplicon as an indication of the presence of PS190 mRNA in the test sample, wherein the PS190 oligonucleotides have at least 50% identity to a sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 1, SEQUENCE ID NO 2, SEQUENCE ID NO 3, SEQUENCE ID NO 4, and fragments or complements thereof. Amplification can be performed by the polymerase chain reaction. Also, the test sample can be reacted with a solid phase prior to performing the method, prior to amplification or prior to detection. This reaction can be a direct or an indirect reaction. Further, the detection step can comprise utilizing a detectable label capable of generating a measurable signal. The detectable label can be attached to a solid phase.
The present invention further provides a method of detecting a target PS190 polynucleotide in a test sample suspected of containing target PS190 polynucleotides, which comprises (a) contacting the test sample with at least one PS190 oligonucleotide as a sense primer and at least one PS190 oligonucleotide as an anti-sense primer, and amplifying same to obtain a first stage reaction product; (b) contacting the first stage reaction product with at least one xe2x80x9cotherxe2x80x9d PS190 oligonucleotide to obtain a second stage reaction product, with the proviso that the xe2x80x9cotherxe2x80x9d PS190 oligonucleotide is located 3xe2x80x2 to the PS190 oligonucleotides utilized in step (a) and is complementary to the first stage reaction product; and (c) detecting the second stage reaction product as an indication of the presence of a target PS190 polynucleotide in the test sample. The PS190 oligonucleotides selected as reagents in the method have at least 50% identity to a sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 1, SEQUENCE ID NO 2, SEQUENCE ID NO 3, SEQUENCE ID NO 4, and fragments or complements thereof. Amplification may be performed by the polymerase chain reaction. The test sample can be reacted either directly or indirectly with a solid phase prior to performing the method, or prior to amplification, or prior to detection. The detection step also comprises utilizing a detectable label capable of generating a measurable signal; further, the detectable label can be attached to a solid phase. Test kits useful for detecting target PS190 polynucleotides in a test sample are also provided which comprise a container containing at least one PS190-specific polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 1, SEQUENCE ID NO 2, SEQUENCE ID NO 3, SEQUENCE ID NO 4, and fragments or complements thereof. These test kits further comprise containers with tools useful for collecting test samples (such as, for example, blood, urine, saliva and stool). Such tools include lancets and absorbent paper or cloth for collecting and stabilizing blood; swabs for collecting and stabilizing saliva; and cups for collecting and stabilizing urine or stool samples. Collection materials, such as papers, cloths, swabs, cups and the like, may optionally be treated to avoid denaturation or irreversible adsorption of the sample. The collection materials also may be treated with or contain preservatives, stabilizers or antimicrobial agents to help maintain the integrity of the specimens.
The present invention provides a purified polynucleotide or fragment thereof derived from a PS190 gene. The purified polynucleotide is capable of selectively hybridizing to the nucleic acid of the PS190 gene, or a complement thereof. The polynucleotide has at least 50% identity to a polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 1, SEQUENCE ID NO 2, SEQUENCE ID NO 3, SEQUENCE ID NO 4, and fragments or complements thereof. Further, the purified polynucleotide can be produced by recombinant and/or synthetic techniques. The purified recombinant polynucleotide can be contained within a recombinant vector. The invention further comprises a host cell transfected with said vector.
The present invention further provides a recombinant expression system comprising a nucleic acid sequence that includes an open reading frame derived from PS190. The nucleic acid sequence has at least 50% identity with a sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 1, SEQUENCE ID NO 2, SEQUENCE ID NO 3, SEQUENCE ID NO 4, and fragments or complements thereof. The nucleic acid sequence is operably linked to a control sequence compatible with a desired host. Also provided is a cell transfected with this recombinant expression system.
The present invention also provides a polypeptide encoded by PS190. The polypeptide can be produced by recombinant technology, provided in purified form, or produced by synthetic techniques. The polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence which has at least 50% identity to an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 10, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof.
Also provided is an antibody which specifically binds to at least one PS190 epitope. The antibody can be a polyclonal or monoclonal antibody. The epitope is derived from an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 1, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof. Assay kits for determining the presence of PS190 antigen or anti-PS190 antibody in a test sample are also included. In one embodiment, the assay kits comprise a container containing at least one PS190 polypeptide having at least 50% identity to an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 10, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof. Further, the test kit can comprise a container with tools useful for collecting test samples (such as blood, urine, saliva and stool). Such tools include lancets and absorbent paper or cloth for collecting and stabilizing blood; swabs for collecting and stabilizing saliva; and cups for collecting and stabilizing urine or stool samples. Collection materials such as, papers, cloths, swabs, cups and the like, may optionally be treated to avoid denaturation or irreversible adsorption of the sample. These collection materials also may be treated with or contain preservatives, stabilizers or antimicrobial agents to help maintain the integrity of the specimens. Also, the polypeptide can be attached to a solid phase.
Another assay kit for determining the presence of PS190 antigen or anti-PS190 antibody in a test sample comprises a container containing an antibody which specifically binds to a PS190 antigen, wherein the PS190 antigen comprises at least one PS190-encoded epitope. The PS190 antigen has at least about 60% sequence similarity to a sequence of a PS190-encoded antigen selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 10, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof. These test kits can further comprise containers with tools useful for collecting test samples (such as blood, urine, saliva and stool). Such tools include lancets and absorbent paper or cloth for collecting and stabilizing blood; swabs for collecting and stabilizing saliva; cups for collecting and stabilizing urine or stool samples. Collection materials, papers, cloths, swabs, cups and the like, may optionally be treated to avoid denaturation or irreversible adsorption of the sample. These collection materials also may be treated with, or contain, preservatives, stabilizers or antimicrobial agents to help maintain the integrity of the specimens. The antibody can be attached to a solid phase.
A method for producing a polypeptide which contains at least one epitope of PS190 is provided, which method comprises incubating host cells transfected with an expression vector. This vector comprises a polynucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide, wherein the polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence having at least 50% identity to a PS190 amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 10, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof.
A method for detecting PS190 antigen in a test sample suspected of containing PS190 antigen also is provided. The method comprises contacting the test sample with an antibody or fragment thereof which specifically binds to at least one epitope of a PS190 antigen, for a time and under conditions sufficient for the formation of antibody/antigen complexes; and detecting the presence of such complexes containing the antibody as an indication of the presence of PS190 antigen in the test sample. The antibody can be attached to a solid phase and be either a monoclonal or polyclonal antibody. Furthermore, the antibody specifically binds to at least one PS190 antigen selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 10, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof.
Another method is provided which detects antibodies which specifically bind to PS190 antigen in a test sample suspected of containing these antibodies. The method comprises contacting the test sample with a polypeptide which contains at least one PS190 epitope, wherein the PS190 epitope comprises an amino acid sequence having at least 50% identity with an amino acid sequence encoded by a PS190 polynucleotide, or a fragment thereof. Contacting is carried out for a time and under conditions sufficient to allow antigen/antibody complexes to form. The method further entails detecting complexes which contain the polypeptide. The polypeptide can be attached to a solid phase. Further, the polypeptide can be a recombinant protein or a synthetic peptide having at least 50% identity to an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 10, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof.
The present invention provides a cell transfected with a PS190 nucleic acid sequence that encodes at least one epitope of a PS190 antigen, or fragment thereof. The nucleic acid sequence is selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 1, SEQUENCE ID NO 2, SEQUENCE ID NO 3, SEQUENCE ID NO 4, and fragments or complements thereof.
A method for producing antibodies to PS190 antigen also is provided, which method comprises administering to an individual an isolated immunogenic polypeptide or fragment thereof, wherein the isolated immunogenic polypeptide comprises at least one PS190 epitope in an amount sufficient to produce an immune response. The isolated, immunogenic polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 10, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof.
Another method for producing antibodies which specifically bind to PS190 antigen is disclosed, which method comprises administering to a mammal a plasmid comprising a nucleic acid sequence which encodes at least one PS190 epitope derived from an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 10, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof.
Also provided is a composition of matter that comprises a PS190 polynucleotide of at least about 10-12 nucleotides having at least 50% identity to a polynucleotide selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 1, SEQUENCE ID NO 2, SEQUENCE ID NO 3, SEQUENCE ID NO 4, and fragments or complements thereof. The PS190 polynucleotide encodes an amino acid sequence having at least one PS190 epitope. Another composition of matter provided by the present invention comprises a polypeptide with at least one PS190 epitope of about 8-10 amino acids. The polypeptide comprises an amino acid sequence having at least 50% identity to an amino acid sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQUENCE ID NO 9, SEQUENCE ID NO 10, SEQUENCE ID NO 11, SEQUENCE ID NO 12, SEQUENCE ID NO 13, SEQUENCE ID NO 14, and fragments thereof. Also provided is a gene, or fragment thereof, coding for a PS190 polypeptide which has at least 50% identity to SEQUENCE ID NO 9, and a gene, or a fragment thereof, comprising DNA having at least 50% identity to SEQUENCE ID NO 4.